


my sun, my moon, my stars, and everything in between

by fools_gold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse, End of the World, M/M, Must Read, Not Beta Read, Read, Sad, You Are My Sunshine, cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fools_gold/pseuds/fools_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the prompt where a couple is singing together and dancing together at the end of the world</p><p>Leave kudos and comment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	my sun, my moon, my stars, and everything in between

All around them, ash and dust swirled and settled, swirled and settled; a dance that would continue till the end of the world

Which was coming in approximately twenty minutes

Louis had seen the signs a few days ago and they already knew how short their time together was. 

He stood in Harry's embrace, skin touching through the ratty holes in their shirts. They swayed slowly, silently dancing to a tune only they could hear. 

"You are my sunshine... my only sunshine..."  
"Baby.." Louis' voice cracked, betraying the emotion and fear he had been bottling up, "baby stop... I can't"  
"Lou.. lou darling" Harry gently lifted Louis' face to face him, "I love you so... so much. You know that right? You ARE my sunshine, and my moon and my stars and everything in between. The world can end now and I don't even care because i have you. And thats really all that matters. I... have you. And you have me. You don't have to be afraid baby."

Louis burrower deeper into Harry's arms, hands fisting and unfisting in his shirt. Tears were running down his face, leaving in its wake caramel skin where the soot washed away

"You make me happy... when skies are grey..." Harry continued singing, his deep voice warm and reassuring, a reminder of sunlit days long gone.

Louis choked back a sob and whispered against his skin, "I'm so scared Harry... I am so scared. I... dont ever want to leave you. I dont want to be alone. I dont ever want to lose you..." he broke off with a whimper, chest heaving from his sobs.

"You won't." Harry replied, "you will never lose me. I will never ever leave you baby don't ever worry about that. Here, come, sing with me..... You never know, dear, how much I love you." With this he planted kisses all over Louis' face, making him laugh wetly.

The sky was beginning to lighten now, and the dust swirled up as if in anticipation. 

"Please don't take my sunshine a----- "


End file.
